Devilish - SebastianXCiel
by ChocoNcats
Summary: YAOI ( ・ω・ ) What more is there left to say? An order is an order, Sebastian.


Specks of glitter-like dust floated mesmerisingly in the streak of golden sunlight, let in by the gap between Ciel's heavy bedroom curtains. He watched them absentmindedly, his thoughts wandering without particular focus. He found the same name making its' way into his thoughts. Over and over...

Sebastian...

My butler...

My devilish, demon butler.

Lord, how tempting he was... Ciel wondered, had he made a deal with any other demon, if he would have felt such "tricky" things each and every night after he was tucked in, or every morning as he woke alone in his bed, dissatisfied. What would life had been like, without Sebastian? Would he have ever made it this far? Were all demons as incredible as he was?

 _Guh... what stupid thoughts. Sebastian is nothing but a pet, under my command. My thoughts should not belong to him... My feelings..._

His eyes furrowed into a brow, irritation clear in his expression. He lay there for heaven knows how long, watching as the sunlight became brighter, lit up his room more thoroughly than before. Ciel's heart leapt as his door opened, and his body tensed. Sebastian.

He walked in, apparently not noticing Ciel's open eyes or frustrated expression, perfectly clad in that perfect fitted outfit of his.

"Good morning, my lord." Sebastian smiled that devilishly handsome smile of his as he drew open the curtains, turning to look at Ciel over his shoulder. He chuckled. "Did you think I did not notice your eyes?"

"O-of course you noticed," Ciel rolled his eyes, sitting up and letting the blankets fall from his form. "You don't miss a thing."

"Mmm..." Sebastian's purr of a voice rung in the room for a long moment. "How are you feeling? You look quite tense."

"Tense- what are you talking about. I'm perfectly relaxed." Ciel spat, irritated. He tensed further.

Sebastian walked over, his shoes clacking over the floor as he approached. Ciel's heartbeat quickened. He ordered it to shut up, lest Sebastian hear it's thumping.

"Hmm... Perhaps some tea would help?"

Ciel could smell him, the faint scent of roses, tea, and... something else that he could only ever describe as, well, Sebastian. Something comforting, yet dangerous and faintly mesmerising. He turned his head away, jaw clenched.

"Oh dear, you certainly are wound up, aren't you...?" That smooth, handsome voice rung out, calling goosebumps up onto Ciel's skin. He pulled the blanket closer to hide them.

"I'm perfectly fine." He scoffed. "I need to get dressed. Stop dawdling."

Suddenly, he was there, close enough to Ciel's face to kiss him.

Ciel tried desperately to gather his thoughts as he leaned away, but Sebastian caught him by the chin and lifted his head. Uncomfortable heat spread into his cheeks as he reached up to push Sebastian away. But Sebastian caught that hand, too, and suddenly he was on his back, Sebastian hovering over him.

"Se-Sebastian! What do you think you're doing?!"

"As your butler it is my responsibility to make sure you are comfortable," Sebastian said matter-of-factly, his hair tickling Ciel's cheek. Ciel shuddered. All he wanted was for Sebastian to lean down that tiny bit, close the gap between them, and press his lips up against Ciel's...

What terribly lewd thoughts were running through his mind...

It was impossible to stop them, they arrived so swiftly. Kissing, sweating, moaning...

Nothing was happening. Why was none of it happening.

Sebastian was still there, hovering over him with that smirk. He looked like an angel.

How ironic.

"How can I make you more comfortable, my lord..?" Sebastian asked in a low, whispered tone, sending another shiver down Ciel's spine. That was it.

"Kiss me." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked, and leaned closer. It was agonisingly slow. Ciel wanted to reach up to pull him close, _now_. But Sebastian had claimed both of his hands with one of his own, pinning them above his head. Ciel was helpless, only able to shudder with anticipation as Sebastian lowered himself closer,

and closer,

and closer, until finally, his cool lips settled on Ciel's.

Greed took over. Ciel leaned up into the kiss, opening his mouth, kissing Sebastian messily; hungrily. He wanted more.

Sebastian leaned back.

 _No,_ Ciel's thoughts screamed, _what are you doing, idiot? Come back, kiss me again... Kiss me harder._

"What now?" Sebastian asked. Ciel furrowed his brows, his face flushed.

"Idiot... You enjoy tormenting me."

"Only a little." Sebastian chuckled, still hovering too far away. "Shall I take the liberty of relaxing you, bocchan?"

Ciel glowered, fury heating his blood, lust filling his eyes and disorienting him. "Do as you please," he grumpily mumbled, averting his gaze.

"As I please?" Sebastian repeated, sounding surprised. His expression changed too suddenly, that smirk, those blazing eyes... Ciel was going to go crazy.

"Y-yes, did you not hear me correctly?"

That devilish smirk returned to that stunningly beautiful face, and Sebastian leaned close to whisper: "As you wish, my lord."


End file.
